Smell Of Desire
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Pour tout avouer, Edward Elric lui rappelait Riza Hawkeye... ou vice-versa.


**Genre** : Indéterminé ?

**Disclamers:** Hiromu Arakawa pour la série, Enigma pour le titre emprunté à une de ses chansons...

**Mini story résumé** : Mustang pense... mais à qui exactement ? Pairings classiques mais en y réfléchissant, mêlés.

**Smell Of Desire**

* * *

« Colonel, allez vous faire f... !

-Grand-frère !

-Voyons, du calme Full Metal ! Je t'ai juste fait part de mon avis concernant ta taille... je n'y suis pour rien si tu rétrécis un peu plus à chaque retour de mission... », Dit le colonel, comme pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

« JE SUIS PAS UNE SUPER CREVETTE MICROSCOPIQUE !

-Pardonnez-le, colonel... », S'excusa pour la dizième fois en moins d'une heure l'armure. « Viens Grand-frère, il est temps à présent d'aller à la gare chercher Winry.

-Grrrr, pas envie !

-Ne dis pas ça ! Tu vas déjà te faire tuer parce que tu as encore réduis en miettes ton Automail, alors tu dois être gentil avec elle ! Rizembool est si loin du QG de Central en plus !

-Eh merde... », Lâcha l'Alchimiste d'acier entre ses dents. « Comme si ça suffisait pas, y'a une mécano hystérique à ma poursuite !

-Sois heureux d'avoir une demoiselle qui te courre après, Full Metal. Elle sera sûrement la seule, soit dit en passant...

-QUOI ? », S'étrangla le blond.

« La pauvre, comme je la plains... avoir un crétin congestionné comme _petit_ ami doit vraiment être une souffrance morale atroce... », Ajouta Mustang, d'un air compatissant.

-ON-SORT-PAS-ENSEMBLE-C'EST-JUSTE-UNE-AMIE-D'ENFANCE-QUI-RÉPARE-MES –MEMBRES-ET-D'ABORD-ÇA-VOUS-REGARDE-PAS-CRÉTIN-CONGESTIONNÉ-VOUS-MÊME ! », S'emporta Ed, au bord de l'apoplexie. « ET JE SUIS PAS PETIT !

-Excusez-le colonel ! Pardon, pardon ! Il ne voulait pas vous manquer de respect de la sorte !

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, je connais trop bien ton aîné pour savoir s'il est sérieux ou pas ! », Répondit le colonel d'un sourire rassurant.

« PARCE QUE VOUS ME PRENEZ PAS AU SÉRIEUX PAR-DESSUS LE MARCHÉ !

-Allez Grand-frère, sortons ! Au revoir colonel Mustang !

-A bientôt Alphonse, Edward !

-ALLEZ AU DIABLE, SALOPARD !»

Les cris et injures d'Edward s'étouffaient au fur et à mesure que les frères descendaient dans la cour. Le colonel Roy Mustang tourna son fauteuil vers la fenêtre pour les observer : Edward semblait vraiment en rogne. Mustang sourit, amusé. Énerver Edward était un jeu qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Néanmoins, il s'était souvent interrogé intérieurement si ce plaisir sadique ne dissimulait autre chose qu'une tendresse paternelle.

En 29 ans de sa vie, Roy Mustang n'avait jamais pensé à sa vie de couple. Il avait déjà eu de nombreuses aventures plus ou moins éphémères, rien de bien sérieux. Célibataire endurci, dragueur incontestable, mâle confirmé et consommé, ce n'était pas pour se vanter, mais plus de la moitié des femmes de Central City était à ses pieds. Quoi qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué...

Quant à sa vie de famille... Chien errant, l'armée l'avait recueilli en son sein. Son escouade d'hommes –plus une femme– composait sa seule famille encore en vie en ce bas monde. Maes était comme un frère pour lui, Breda, Havoc, Farman, Fuery, même Armstrong, étaient des amis fidèles sur qui on pouvait compter. Black Hayate était un bon chien, '_ami de l'homme'_, il devait bien l'avouer. Quant à Hawkeye... enfin bref.

Et puis Alphonse et Edward étaient arrivés.

Au début, c'était plus un sentiment de compassion qui animait les desseins du colonel : qu'allait-on bien pouvoir faire de ces orphelins estropiés ? Les renvoyer d'où ils venaient, c'est-à-dire de nulle part ? Il voulait les aider comme lui avait pu être aidé durant sa jeunesse... et il avait réussi. L'aîné devint Alchimiste National... et placé sous le commandement direct du lieutenant-colonel Mustang.

Ensuite la curiosité emporta sur la pitié : comment deux jeunes garçons, sur lesquels la colère de Dieu semblait s'abattre, pouvaient supporter autant de pression, de travail, de malheur ? Et l'aîné –Edward–... il était si déterminé. Non pas à reprendre là où ils avaient échoué, mais à continuer sur le tortueux chemin de leur folle destinée, en récupérant leurs membres perdus lors de cette cruelle expérience qu'avait pu être la résurrection d'un mort.

Déjà que Roy avait du mal avec ses propres fantômes, il se demandait bien s'il ne serait pas devenu cinglé. Et il s'interrogeait surtout sur son état de santé si une des personnes qu'il aimait devait disparaître...

C'était surtout le courage du Grand-frère –quoi que le terme '_grand_' puisse disconvenir– qu'il admirait au plus haut point. Edward était fort. Tant moralement que physiquement, cela va sans dire... Il avait failli lui éclater la face lors de leur dernière rencontre.

Mustang aimait Edward. Alphonse aussi, évidemment. C'était d'autres membres d'une famille utopique à ses yeux. La gentillesse du plus jeune n'avait pu que le toucher malgré tout, au fond de lui, mais la présence de l'aîné rajoutait un caractère _hasardeux_ au duo d'alchimistes en herbe. Ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps en vadrouille à travers le pays, à la recherche d'une gemme mythique, pure invention de l'Orgueil des Hommes.

Mustang aurait préféré les avoir près de lui qu'errant par delà les frontières d'Améstris. Et Edward...

Edward était intelligent. Très. Plus qu'il ne veuille le faire croire. Comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre cela ? Cette inquiétude de le voir partir, la crainte de ne pas le voir revenir... Il fallait qu'il l'avoue, Mustang était heureux de voir le blondinet... Qui l'ignorait toujours superbement.

Le taquiner, le gronder plus qu'il n'en fallait, c'était un moyen comme un autre de se faire remarquer...

Mais la tristesse qu'on éprouve en se sentant repoussé, détesté... Edward ne l'avait jamais bien porté dans son cœur, il en était conscient. Et puis l'impression d'être oublié... est-ce qu'Edward pensait à lui en voyage ? D'une manière différente que le fait qu'il était son supérieur et qu'il devait lui apporter un rapport ?

Ce désir d'appartenance...

Il arrivait à Mustang d'être jaloux. Même en essayant de se voiler la face, il n'avait jamais ressenti pareil chose pour quelqu'un–Toutes les femmes étaient à ses pieds, il n'avait qu'à choisir–... d'Alphonse, si lié à Edward... de la fameuse Winry, si proche... et même de leur professeur, si _maternelle _envers eux... et lui, n'était-ce pas dans un de ces élans paternels qu'il agissait constamment avec eux ?

Non, avec _lui_, c'était différent de ce qu'il avait toujours éprouvé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Amoureux d'Edward ?

Argl, c'était impensable que le tombeur de ses dames puisse retourner sa chemise comme ça ! Devenir gay !

Que ses préférences sexuelles soient soudainement remises en cause par un jeune garçon... en plus ! Un jeune garçon d'à peine 16 ans ! Mustang avait bien le double de son âge. C'était ça le plus gênant !

Mais c'était de sa faute aussi ! Pourquoi Edward Elric était-il fichu comme une nana !

Ses fringues moulantes, sa silhouette mince et musclée... sa longue chevelure blonde... ah, il se rappelait toujours de ce jour où il avait rencontré Edward, dans les couloirs du QG, avec ses cheveux lâchés, encadrant son visage juvénile aux traits fins...

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, colonel ? »

Hypnotisé par cette image enchanteresse de son subordonné favori, Mustang en resta coi pendant quelques secondes.

« Alors Full Metal, on imite les demoiselles en se laissant pousser des boucles blondes ?

-Fermez-la !», Beugla Edward, en se les attachant en queue de cheval. « Si on peut plus faire ce qu'on veut ici ! Allez Al, on dégage ! »

Une vision furtive de ce qu'auraient pu être les doigts de Mustang caressant les longs et soyeux cheveux blonds de l'Alchimiste d'Acier le ramena à la réalité.

En fait, il ne se rappelait plus lorsqu'il eut le _'déclic'_. En y repensant, c'était à force de le fréquenter, de lui parler, d'éplucher son dossier, que Roy avait fini par tomber sous le charme du garçon. L'ennui, c'est qu'il avait envie d'en découvrir plus sur le Full Metal. Mais le peu de temps que celui-ci lui accordait ne serait jamais assez suffisant... les frères Elric étaient sans cesse en train de parcourir des horizons lointains... trop lointains même.

Peut-être que la prochaine fois, il devrait leur ordonner de rester à Central pendant au moins une semaine ?

Ça ne servirait à rien, ils fuiraient s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque la plus proche... sans issue.

_Je ne suis qu'un vieux pervers...,_ pensa le brun, se frottant le visage, d'un air désespéré.

Il devait se faire une raison. Et d'abord, ça ficherait un sacré dans l'armée si on apprenait qu'il courrait après un mineur, son employé par-dessus le marché...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre lui aussi, au fond ? S'il l'aimait, il ne pouvait rien y faire...

Mustang avait toujours tout ce qu'il désirait. Par n'importe quelle force de persuasion. Pourtant, le Full Metal Alchemist semblait si imprenable, insaisissable...

Ah voilà. Il se rappelait enfin.

Ses yeux.

Une fois pris dedans, on ne peut plus en ressortir.

De grands yeux illuminés par une détermination incommensurable. Remplis d'amertume et de chagrin. On pouvait y voir son propre visage se refléter...

Des cils battant. Les yeux se fermèrent. La magie s'arrêta.

C'était à cause de ça qu'il était tombé dans ce piège subtil.

Cette couleur était si peu naturelle. Deux soleils dorés incorporés sur un adolescent en quête de Vérité. En plus Edward avait le soleil en horreur –Un certain conte avec un héros déchu–.

Mustang détestait la pluie, ça faisait la paire.

_Mais non, ressaisis-toi, imbécile, ils ne sont pas dorés, ils sont marrons et prennent une teinte dorée avec la luminosité..._

Ok, il était peut-être _in love_, mais pas bigleux à ce point. Quoi que, _l'amour rend aveugle_, non ? Pour s'accorder le bénéfice du doute, il en conclut qu'ils étaient _ambrés_. Voire _mordorés_. Hmm, à moins qu'ils soient noisettes ? Non, ça c'était Hawkeye...

Le premier lieutenant, tiens...

Une belle femme, joliment musclée. Fine, élancée... Douce et violente comme une tigresse. Forte d'esprit et physiquement aussi. Les femmes de cette espèce étaient en voie d'extinction de nos jours... Riza était sans doute le dernier maillon de cette chaîne. Mais derrière son air sévère se cachait une générosité et une prévenance infinies. Une fidélité à toute épreuve dans ce regard d'aigle.

_Son regard... _si déterminé.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais le même comportement avec lui qu'avec les autres ? Elle semblait parfois presque effarouchée de se tenir en compagnie de l'équipe de Mustang, lorsqu'il n'y était pas. Et dès qu'elle le voyait, son regard brillait. Et elle venait à lui.

C'était pareil pour Full Metal. C'était toujours lui qui venait vers le colonel, et non l'inverse.

Il avait vis-à-vis d'eux cette même envie de partage, de les prendre dans ses bras, les protéger.

_Je crois bien que si j'osais faire une chose pareille, je me ferais plomber et dépecer sur place !_

Mustang poussa un soupir, et retourna à sa contemplation des nuées, nostalgique.

On toqua à la porte et quelqu'un entra.

« Colonel ? Vous avez terminé le travail que je vous ai demandé de faire il y a une heure ? »

Il fit pivoter son fauteuil pour se tourner vers la jeune femme, et il resta figé de surprise.

Elle s'était lâchée les cheveux. Ses mèches blondes retombaient sur ses épaules, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se permettait pareille fantaisie !

Tout à coup, elle paraissait plus jeune, encore plus belle. Et ses yeux qui ne quittaient les siens...

Ce sentiment, quel était-ce ? Est-ce que ça ne serait pas de l'a...

« Colonel, vous rêvez ou quoi ?

-Hem, pardon Lieutenant, je repensais au rapport du Full Metal, concernant la transmutation des corps inanimés...

-Ah, bien. Vous avez de nouveaux papiers à remplir, les voici... », Annonça-t-elle en déposant une pile monstrueuse sur le bureau de Mustang, qui fit la moue.

« Allons, allons, dépêchons ! Tout doit être prêt d'ici cette après-midi ! Et vous n'avez même pas fait ce que j'avais demandé !

-Mais si, mais si... »

Ses yeux noirs parcouraient le visage de la demoiselle, comme pour tenter d'y déceler la moindre trace d'affection. Peine perdue, son visage restait de marbre... bah.

« Qu'il y a-t-il encore, colonel ?

-Pardon ? »

Ces mots... _« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, colonel ? »_

« Je vous ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas.

-Oui, tout va bien lieutenant... c'est juste...

-Eh bien ?

-Les cheveux lâchés vous vont bien. Vous devriez les laisser ainsi plus souvent. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ses joues rosirent imperceptiblement. Elle reprit :

« Est-ce que vous vous portez bien ?

-Mais... mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela Hawkeye ?

-Ne serait-ce pas une ruse pour échapper à votre travail administratif hebdomadaire ?

-Hebdomadaire ? Vous vouliez dire 'journalier' je présume ?

-Assez bavardé, reprenez vos fiches et signez-les, s'il vous plaît. », Dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Il ne chercha pas à discuter, et reprit là où il s'était arrêté... peut-être qu'un jour, il saurait mieux comprendre...

« Au fait, colonel... _merci_. »

Elle lui fit son premier sourire de la matinée. Mustang s'étonna.

Il avait déjà vu un sourire comme tel. Il s'immergea dans sa mémoire... oui, c'était il y a maintenant quatre ans.

« Hey, lieutenant-colonel.

-C'est colonel à présent, Full Metal.

-Heu, ouais, _colonel_ Mustang. Je voulais... je voulais...

-Quoi ? Tu as réussi ton examen d'Alchimiste d'État, non ? Tu n'as quand même pas de réclamations à faire...

-C'est pas pour me plaindre, justement ! Je voulais vous remercier... pour... pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Pour _nous_. C'est grâce à vous si je suis là. »

Une envie de rire, une envie de pleurer, peut-être. Un remerciement si sincère et un sourire si radieux valent vraiment la peine de vivre.

« Tu sais Edward, ce n'est pas moi qui ai sélectionné ton dossier, s'il y a vraiment quelqu'un que tu dois remercier, c'est le Führer en personne.

-Ah. Ok, je retire tout ce que je vous ai dit alors. », Répliqua Ed d'un ton plaisantin.

Il devait avoir l'air bien seul.

En fait, il ne savait plus où il en était.

Pour tout avouer, Edward Elric lui rappelait Riza Hawkeye... ou vice-versa.

* * *

**OWARI**. (commencée et finie le 14/05/06)


End file.
